


epiphany is such a cliche

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [59]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Friends With Benefits, M/M, POV Gwaine, Unrequited Love, no happy ending, not sure how to tag, to be clear: Gwaine loves Merlin but Merlin loves Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Gwaine can have Merlin's body but never his heart, and he pretends that it's enough.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), implied Merlin/Arthur, unrequited Gwaine/Merlin - Relationship
Series: OTP Drabble Project [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	epiphany is such a cliche

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> "But Cat," I hear you say, "isn't there only supposed to be one ship for each pair of characters in this series?" To which I respond: this drabble is a bit of a special case! I literally never ship unrequited, but for some reason I'm _really_ into this specific unrequited ship. Normally I go for polyshipping or multishipping if I like multiple dynamics, but the perfect balance of Merlin/Arthur means I find it rly hard to introduce a third person, even when there's the Courage/Strength/Magic OT3 option. I don't know what to tell ya!!! So we have this, and the promise of [a drabble later in this series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615682) where Gwaine finds love with someone who DOES love him back. Because I love this disaster bisexual so, so much. Anyway! Now my commentary is longer than the work itself!
> 
> Title is from "Everybody Wants Somebody" by Patrick Stump.

Gwaine can have Merlin's body but never his heart, and he pretends that it's enough. They kiss in shadowed archways and darkened rooms, hands fumbling over feverish skin. And if Merlin shuts his eyes tightly to picture blond hair and blue eyes, Gwaine pretends not to care.

Gwaine has kissed like, a thousand people, and slept with most of them, but now he wants the one person he can't have. Not like that. He loves Merlin's humor and kindness and hope as much as he loves Merlin's lithe body and clever fingers, but it doesn't matter and it never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who identifies the reference I snuck in to my other favorite fandom :)
> 
> As always, kudos/comments are loved and appreciated! <3


End file.
